Mystery Doors of the Magical Land Series
Mystery Doors of the Magical Land (Japanese: 魔法の国の不思議な扉 The Magical Kingdom's Mysterious Door) is a movie featured in Pokéstar Studios. In this series, the player stars as either a prince (male player) or princess (female player) who gets trapped in a mysterious land ruled by Queen Bellelba and attempts to return to his/her home. Movies Mystery Doors of the Magical Land The title of the script is Beyond a Door. Plot A magical queen sets a trap. Through the suspicious door! Mission Knock out all foes in seven scenes. Strange Ending: Get your own Pokémon knocked out. Script Scene 1: Attack the foe! Scene 2: Watch your foe! Scene 3: Attack the foe! The line you choose is important! Scene 4: Attack the foe! Scene 5: Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 6: Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 7: Deliver a decisive blow! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Royalty.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Royalty.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Princess Rosa|Prince Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Sabrina Pokéstar.png |prize=N/A |class=Strange Lady |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=??? |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2 }} | | Mystery Doors of the Magical Land 2 The title of the script is A Door's Secrets. Plot A gatekeeper waits in a magic cage. Mission Knock out SFX Prop W2 with . Don't knock it out with any other move. Strange Ending: Get your own Pokémon knocked out. Script Scene 1: Pay attention to the power of moves! Scene 2: Pay attention to the power of moves! Scene 3: Use a move with low power! The line you choose is important! Scene 4: Pay attention to the power of moves! Scene 5: Pay attention to the power of moves! The line you choose is important! Scene 6: Pay attention to the power of moves! Scene 7: Pay attention to the power of moves! Scene 8: Pay attention to the power of moves! Scene 9: Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 10: Deliver a decisive blow! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Royalty.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Royalty.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Princess Rosa|Prince Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Gatekeeper Plush Toy.png |prize=N/A |class=Gatekeeper |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=Plush Toy |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | |level=54 |gender=female |type1=Grass |ability=Early Bird |held=Aspear Berry |move1=Lucky Chant |move1type=Normal |move1cat=Status |move2=Ingrain |move2type=Grass |move2cat=Status |move3=Amnesia |move3type=Psychic |move3cat=Status |move4=Rest |move4type=Psychic |move4cat=Status}} Mystery Doors of the Magical Land 3 The title of the script is Open a Door. Plot Fate rests on the choice between doors. Which one leads back? Mission Knock out SFX Prop W2 in 20 scenes. Don't knock out any other foes. Strange Ending: Last 20 scenes without knocking out any foes. Script Scene 1: Use the weather! Scene 2: Prepare yourself for your foe's attacks! Scene 3: Prepare yourself for your foe's attacks! The line you choose is important! Scene 4: Prepare yourself for your foe's attacks! Scene 5: Use a move the foe is weak to! The line you choose is important! Scene 6: Use the weather! Scene 7: Use a move the foe is weak to! Scene 8: Use a move the foe is weak to! Scene 9: Use a move the foe is weak to! Scene 10: Use a move the foe is weak to! Scene 11: Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 12: Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 13: Deliver a decisive blow! The line you choose is important! Scene 14: Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 15: Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 16: Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 17: Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 18: Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 19: Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 20: Deliver a decisive blow! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Royalty.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Royalty.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Princess Rosa|Prince Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Sabrina Pokéstar.png |prize=N/A |class=Magic Queen |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=Bellelba |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2 }} | |level=7 |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Blaze |held=Wide Lens |move1=Inferno |move1type=Fire |move1cat=Special |move2=Mirror Coat |move2type=Psychic |move2cat=Special |move3=Baton Pass |move3type=Normal |move3cat=Status |move4=Toxic |move4type=Poison |move4cat=Status}} | |level=70 |gender=female |type1=Grass |ability=Early Bird |move1=Counter |move1type=Fighting |move1cat=Physical |move2=Baton Pass |move2type=Normal |move2cat=Status |move3=Flame Charge |move3type=Fire |move3cat=Physical |move4=Toxic |move4type=Poison |move4cat=Status}} Trivia * In the Japanese versions of , the character Sabrina plays is named , which is the literal English translation of her Japanese name, Natsume. * The alternate title of the series, Die Pforten des Zauberreichs, is German for "The Gates of the Magic Realm." * Using in the second film triggers extra dialogue visible only in the theater, leading to the Plush Toy realizing that he's actually the / long-lost older brother Kevin, although he never says this out loud. This can only be achieved by using Pokémon from the player's party. In other languages Subtitle it:La Porta del Regno della Magia zh:魔法之国的不可思议的门系列